A Dish Best Served Cold
by Shallow15
Summary: Carmen's first vacation in 12 years is interrupted when an old adversary decides to take revenge, and Zack and Ivy are caught in the crossfire...


A DISH BEST SERVED COLD   
by Erin Mills   
  
MARCH 15, 1984   
  
Reginald V. Enge, dressed in his trademark black trenchcoat and   
fedora, checked his watch. Almost time. The truck was due to arrive   
at the warehouse any minute.   
  
Enge permitted himself a smug grin. The detectives at Acme   
would be tearing their hair out when they discovered how he had   
snuck ten million dollars worth of gold out of Fort Knox without their   
knowledge. Especially that smug little tramp Carmen Sandiego. She   
had been a thorn in Enge's side for way too long, always boasting   
when she managed to foil one of his plots, always with that damn   
sickening close lipped smile when she managed to catch up with him.   
It made him sick.   
  
Well, now the tables were turned. He was about to prove to that   
little brat who the real genius in their duel was. No one would notice   
that the gold was gone until it was too late. He'd be halfway around   
the globe enjoying his wealth.   
  
The big semi pulled into the warehouse, it's air borakes hissing   
noisily as the truck rolled to a halt. Enge cackled as his henchmen   
climbed out of the cab to the concrete.   
  
"Excellent work, men!" he said, striding to the trailer behind the   
truck. "Now, let's see what our night's effort has given us!"   
  
The two henchmen shrugged and opened the back doors of the   
trailer, revealing a group of at least fifty police officers led by an   
elderly oriental man in an overcoat and fedora similar to Enge's own   
and a young woman with black hair dressed in gray pants, white shirt,   
red vest and a gray fedora. The woman had her arms crossed and a   
very familiar close-lipped smile on her face.   
  
"CARMEN!" Enge yelped, not believing his eyes.   
  
"Nice night for a robbery, hmmm, Reglinald?" Carmen replied.   
Enge's face contorted into a mask of barely controlled rage. He   
reached into an inside pocket for his gun...   
  
And was stopped by the sound of fifty police service revolvers   
being clicked into position. Enge withdrew his hand.   
  
"It's over, Enge." said Suhara, the elderly man stading next to   
Carmen. "You're days of theivery are over."   
  
"That's what you think, my misguided adversary!" Enge proclaimed.   
He pressed a hidden button on his belt and was propelled into the air   
by two immensely powerfull springs concealed in his shoes. He   
bounced over the semi, up onto a catwalk that circled the warehouse.   
  
"Ta-ta!" he called and began running towards a nearby window.   
  
Carmen frowned. There was no way Enge was getting away   
tonight. No way.   
  
Quickly, she whirled around and took the pistol from the stunned   
police officer next to her. She raised the weapon and took careful   
aim.   
  
"Carmen!" Suhara exclaimed in horror. "What on earth do you   
think you're doing?!"   
  
"Making sure he doesn't get away." Carmen said quietly.   
  
She pulled the trigger.   
  
As Enge dashed along the catwalk, he heard Suhara's shout. The   
criminal mastermind risked a look down and saw Carmen aiming a   
pistol. Enge smirked. So, Carmen was willing to kill after all. At least   
he'd managed to drive her THAT crazy.   
  
The shot echoed through the warehouse, causing Enge to stop for   
a moment and examine himself. Finding no damage, and noticing that   
he was close to a window, he couldn't resist a final taunt.   
  
"Missed by a mile, my dear Carmen! Perhaps next time!"   
  
"Who said I was aiming for you?" responded the detective.  
  
Suddenly, there came and ominous creaking sound. Enge looked   
up to see that one of the catwalk's support cables had been frayed by   
Carmen's bullet and was, in fact, continuing to fray the closer he got   
to the window.   
  
Plan B, then. Enge thought. He dashed back across the section of   
the catwalk, only to be greeted by another shot and another frayed   
cable. Enge, now beginning to panic, glanced back at the first cable   
and noticed that it was now down to only a few remaining wires.   
  
"Oh, hell."   
  
The cable gave way.   
  
The next moring at Acme Headquarters, Carmen found she   
couldn't get away from the congratulations. Everybody from the   
Chief to Jerry, the guy who made the coffee, kept saying how proud   
they were of her capture of Enge.   
  
She accepted all the complements gracefully, as she knew she   
should until she got to the privacy of her office. She collapsed in her   
chair and sighed.   
  
It was all over. The case was closed. Reginald V. Enge was no   
longer a threat to society. Carmen logged on to CrimeNet and checked   
the Most Wanted page. She logged out again in disgust. Touris   
Classe? That was the best Acme could do now that Enge was out of the   
Number One spot?   
  
Carmen exhaled forcefully. Classe was Enge's primary   
accomplice. He was also something of a bumbling idiot. Now he was   
Acme's most wanted criminal.   
  
No challenge, no fun.   
  
Carmen spun in her swivel chair towards the window, gazing out   
at the San Francisco skyline. She thought about her years at Acme   
and how she always loved it whenever Enge decided to act up. It was   
when she truly felt alive. But now...   
  
Enge had seemed very sullen when they loaded him into the back of   
the ambulance. Usually he could be counted on to make some sort of   
speech about how he was going to get back at her, but this   
time...nothing. It was almost as if this arrest had taken the wind out   
of his sails. Carmen couldn't help but feel that maybe, she had gone   
too far. And if that was the case, and if nobody of Enge's caliber   
made their way onto Acme's most wanted list again...   
  
What do I do now?   
  
  
MARCH 1, 1985   
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Acme's top detective goes bad!"   
  
***  
  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE CARRIBEAN, PRESENT DAY   
  
Carmen Sandiego stretched in her seat and yawned. She was   
exhausted. Four schemes run one right after another in two   
months was extremely draining. And it didn't help much that Zack   
and Ivy had managed to get everything back that she had worked   
so hard to steal.   
  
Oh, well. Que sera sera. Right now, all the master thief wanted to   
do was relax for an hour in a hot bath, then climb into bed and   
sleep. Then she could begin the plans for the next series of heists.   
  
Maybe I should pace myself. Carmen thought as the   
oversized helicopter lowered itself onto a helipad on one of the   
larger islands. It isn't like I don't have plenty of years to go.   
  
After thinking for a few moments, she came to a decision.  
  
For the first time in twelve years, Carmen Sandiego was going   
to take a vacation.   
  
PARIS, FRANCE 3:00 AM   
  
Touris Classe waited nervously by the glass pyramid outside   
the Louvre. He had never expected to hear from HIM again. That   
was why Classe had joined up with Carmen after she went bad, he   
figured that HE must be dead or resigned to his life in prison.   
  
Then, out of the blue, he recieved a letter. A letter from HIM   
asking to meet here. Tonight.   
  
Classe shuffled his feet, and began to whistle. After a moment   
he heard a distinct clacking sound coming from behind him. The   
hapless lackey abruptly ceased his whistling and turned around,   
looking for the source of the noise.   
  
A man stepped out of the shadows in front of him. He was tall,   
dressed in a black trenchcoat and fedora. A white hatband   
surrounded the crown of the hat. Two piercing green eyes glared   
at Touris with undisguised contempt. Streaks of gray could be   
seen at the man's temples.   
  
Touris noted that the man held an elegant ebony walking stick   
surmounted with the silver head of a cobra poised to strike. One   
of the man's feet were turned inward, indicating that something   
had crippled him earlier in life.   
  
The years had not been kind to this man. Though he would   
only be in his mid-forties, he looked sixty.   
  
Touris found himself speechless.   
  
"Hello, Touris." said the man.   
  
"H-hello, Reginald." Touris stammered. Reginald's hand shot   
forward, grabbed Touris by the lapels and pulled him close. Touris   
could see the anger in the mastermind's eyes.   
  
"Now then, you little toad, what's Carmen up to?"   
  
ACME HEADQUARTERS, SAN FRANCISCO, 2:45 PM   
  
"ARRGH!" Ivy yelled, pounding her fists against the computer   
terminal. Behind the feisty redhead, her brother Zack held up his   
hands.   
  
"Hey, c'mon, sis. It's only a game." The two of them had been   
playing Acme's new Carmen simulation game. Carmen had just   
managed to get away from Ivy. Again.   
  
"That's not what I'm angry about!" Ivy said. "It's been nearly   
two weeks since Carmen's last heist. She's usually started   
something by now!"   
  
"So, maybe she's decided to take a vacation. Or she could be   
planning something really big. Remeber when she took a month   
off to plan that low-tech crime of hers?"   
  
"Yeah, well...I wish she'd get on with it. Or that something   
would happen."   
  
As if in answer to her request, the disembodied head of the   
Chief appeared on the massive monitor that dominated the main   
office.   
  
"Okay, who's ready for a little ACTION?!" the Chief   
announced, turning the volume up a few notches on the last word.   
"CrimeNet just got a hot tip that Carmen's been seen in the resort   
district of Athens, Greece."   
  
"What would Carmen be after in Greece?" Zack asked.   
  
"Not something big, I'll guarantee you that." The Chief   
replied. "None of her henchmen are anywhere near the area she's   
in. I'd suggest taking a look around. Do some digging, doggedly   
doing detective deeds dat--er-- that need doing, dig?"   
  
"Done." Ivy said. "Player, C-5 us to the resort district of   
Athens, Greece. Whatever she's up to, we'll put a crimp in her   
plans."   
  
There was a flash of blue light and the two detectives were   
gone. The Chief prepared to broadcast to Athens, when CrimeNet   
signaled another hot tip. The Chief took a few seconds to read   
over the message, then fear crept over his face.   
  
"Oh, no. This is bad, this is very, very ungood. Zack, Ivy!   
Wait up! There's more going on here than I thought!"   
  
***  
  
ATHENS, GREECE  
  
Carmen tilted her head back and let the sun's rays hit her straight on.  
She basked in the warmth. She always did love the Mediterrianian this  
time of year.   
  
This was the life, no jobs, no clues, no henchmen. She wondered  
briefly why she shouldn't just retire and spend the rest of her days on  
this beach.  
  
Because you'd get bored. a voice from her head replied. Carmen  
nodded her agreement, picked up a paperback mystery (what else?) from  
beside her and resumed her place.   
  
Further on down the beach, there was a flash of blue light. When it  
winked out, Zack and Ivy looked up and down the beach.  
  
"Well, this is the right place." Zack said. Two bikini clad beauties  
passed by. "Yes, DEFINITELY the right place." Zack amended. Ivy rolled  
her eyes.  
  
"After you wipe the drool from your chin, Zack," she said. "You want  
to get onto the job at hand? Carmen's around here somewhere and we've  
got to keep an eye out for her."  
  
"C'mon Ivy, Carmen's not dumb enough to be out where we could trip  
over her and besides--WHOOAAAA!"   
  
Zack went flying and did a massive faceplant in the sand. Ivy looked  
down at the woman who's legs he had just tripped over.   
  
The woman was in her mid-thirties, dressed in a one-piece blue  
bathing suit and had long black hair tied back into a ponytail. A pair of  
sunglasses obscured her eyes from view, but Ivy was sure who she  
was.  
  
"Carmen!" the detective exclaimed. Beside her, Zack sat up and spit  
sand and grit out of his mouth.  
  
The woman frowned. "Is it customary for you Americans to interrupt  
a lady's sunbathing by kicking her in the shin?" she asked in a cultured  
British accent.  
  
"Don't play games with us, Carmen. What are you up to?"  
  
The woman regarded Ivy coldly. "Not that it's any of your business,  
but I happen to be on vacation. And my name, young lady, isn't Carmen. I  
believe you have the wrong person."  
  
"Oh, really?" Ivy sneered. "Well, we'll just see about that." Ivy's   
hand shot forward and removed the sunglasses from the woman's face. Ivy  
smirked in triumph.  
  
Her triumph was short lived, however, when she saw that the  
woman's eyes were a deep emerald green, not blue. And it looked like  
they were natural. The woman's face screwed up in anger.   
  
"Boy!" she called to a nearby steward. The steward came up.  
  
"Is there a problem, Doctor?" he asked. The woman nodded.   
  
"These two young people are disturbing me. Kindly escort them back  
to the hotel." The steward nodded and firmly placed a hand on each of  
Ivy and Zack's shoulders. The three of them began walking back to the  
hotel.  
  
"But, you don't understand!" Ivy protested. "That's Carmen Sandiego!"  
  
"That, madam, is Dr. Candace Smythe. She has been a regular at this  
hotel for the past twelve years and is one of our more well-loved guests.  
She is finally taking a vacation and we have every intention of making  
sure that she has a good one. Now if you and your associate here would  
care to leave the premises, I won't have to call the police."  
  
Ivy sighed in frustration as she and her brother were shown the front  
door.  
  
Back on the beach, Carmen smiled as Zack and Ivy were taken away.  
She really would have to congratulate Sarah on the contact lenses. No  
one could tell they were fake. Maybe it wasn't fair to do this to them, but  
then, she hadn't invited them, had she?  
  
"Now then, where were we?" she said as she flipped back through  
her book. "Oh, yes, five little indians down, five to go."  
  
On a balcony at the hotel, Reginald V. Enge lowered his binoculars and  
smiled. That was the one good thing about Classe; when intimidated, the  
little toad would do anything to save his skin. Inside the room, the phone  
rang. Enge went inside and picked up the reciever.  
  
"Yes?" he said. From the other end, the manager replied.  
  
"Your..er...'guests' have arrived Mr. Erring." Enge smiled.  
  
"Send them right up, oh and have room service send up a bottle of Dom  
Perignon. '68 if they have it."  
  
"Yes, sir. A celebration?"  
  
"Of a sort." Enge hung up and looked at Carmen through the binoculars  
again. "Of a very PERSONAL sort."  
  
***  
  
REGINALD V. ENGE'S HOTEL ROOM, 5:46 PM  
  
Enge looked over his "guests." The three of them were the best to be  
found in the world.  
  
Morgensen, the Swede, ran a hand through his blonde hair as he  
stretched in the humidity of the afternoon. He idly toyed with an ornate  
dagger in his free hand. He had killed over thirty men and women with  
that knife, with no evidence linking him to the crime.  
  
Ling Pao, the Shanghai Mistress. The most dangerous hand to hand  
combat expert currently to be found. It was rumored that only two others  
were better than her, but all attempts to locate them had failed. Some said  
it was because Ling Pao had already found them...and made sure that no  
one else ever would.  
  
Finally, the Irishman, MacInnes. Possibly the best marksman in the  
world. Shots that others deemed impossible were child's play to him. His  
demeanor was a cool as the jade of his eyes, but he had a temper that  
could flare as red as his hair if he was provoked.  
  
These were all people whom Enge would have liked to have had on his  
payroll back in the good old days. As it stood now, he'd have to settle for  
their temporary services.  
  
"Gentlemen, and lady," he began. "I've contracted your services for a  
very special job. I have a target for you that I believe you won't be able to  
pass up."  
  
"Skip the pitch, Enge." said MacInnes. "We've already accepted the  
your offer. Who's the target?"  
  
Enge smiled. "Direct, aren't you, Mr. MacInnes? Very well." Enge  
slapped a black and white photo on the table around which they were  
sitting. "Your target is Carmen Sandiego."  
  
The three assassins stared at him.  
  
"You are not serious." Ling Pao stated. "Carmen Sandiego is quite  
possibly the most elusive woman on the planet. How do you expect us to  
find her?"  
  
"You don't have to." Enge answered. "She's already here. At this very  
hotel. Through an old 'associate' of mine, who is currently working for  
Ms. Sandiego, I've discovered that she is taking a vacation here. She is  
registered under the name of Dr. Candace Smythe. You will find that most  
of the staff here are familiar with her under this name."  
  
"If you know where she is and what name she is going under, why  
don't you just kill her yourself?" Morgensen asked. "Why hire a  
professional? Three, no less?"  
  
"Because I don't expect you to suceed." Enge replied. The three killers  
frowned. Enge raised a hand. "I don't mean to insult your talents, but you  
haven't had the experience of being pitted against her. She is clever,  
inventive, resourceful and, above all else, intelligent. This is what makes  
her so dangerous. However, you three are capable of the one thing she  
is not: killing another human being. This will give you a distinct advantage.  
  
"The contract remains the same. Three million dollars each has  
already been deposited into your respective bank accounts. There is,  
however, one condition," Enge glanced over his hired help. "You each get  
one attempt on her. No more."  
  
"You do not wish us to continue if our first attempts are thwarted?"  
asked Ling Pao. Enge shook his head.  
  
"If you are as good as you claim, you shouldn't need more than one  
attempt. But, should you fail, I don't want you getting in one of the others'  
way. You will still be paid for your services whether she is killed or not.  
Should one of you succeed, I will gladly pay a bonus of ten million."  
  
"And if we fail to kill her?" Morgensen inquired. Enge went to the  
closet, reached into an inside pocket of his trenchcoat and returned with  
three envelopes. He handed one to each assassin.  
  
"Give her the envelope. She has proved that she can create clues. I  
want to see if her ability to disseminate them has eroded in the past  
decade. Don't worry, you won't be incriminated in any way. Do we  
understand each other?"  
  
"Yes." said Morgensen.  
  
"Most assuredly." affirmed Ling Pao.  
  
MacInnes merely grunted.  
  
"Excellent." Enge said. "Now then, there is one minor annoyance still  
to be dealt with." He laid another photo on the table. "These two are  
detectives from Acme. They are also here attempting to figure out how to  
expose Carmen so she can be arrested. Their names are Zack and Ivy."  
Enge placed both palms on the table and leaned forward. "I don't want  
them interfering with my plans. If they get in the way, do whatever is  
necessary."  
  
The three professionals nodded.  
  
On the front steps outside the hotel, Zack watched Ivy pace.  
  
"I don't believe this! She just puts in a pair of contacts and speaks  
with a British accent and she's got this whole hotel at her beck and call!"   
Ivy ranted. "Meanwhile, who knows what she's planning! She could make off  
with the Parthenon tomorrow and we can't do a damn thing about it!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down Ive," Zack said. Ivy only swore when she was  
REALLY steamed. "It looked to me like Carmen wasn't planning on doing  
anything. She seemed to be relaxing. Maybe she really is taking a  
vacation."  
  
Ivy glared at her brother. "Right. And Chris Farley was a comic genius.  
Grow up, Zack. Carmen's a classic workaholic. She couldn't go two  
weeks without stealing SOMETHING."  
  
"Yeah, well--" Zack was interrupted by the incoming beep from his  
communicator. "Go ahead, Chief."  
  
A window opened in the space in front of them, revealing the Chief.  
  
"Whew! Am I glad I caught up with you before you went in there!"  
  
"Actually, Chief--" Ivy began.  
  
"You're being pulled off this case." The Chief continued.  
  
"WHAT?!" both Zack and Ivy exclaimed.  
  
"Chief, we're in a perfect position to catch Carmen!" Ivy protested.  
"She's at this hotel and she hasn't begun her heist yet! We'll never get a  
second chance at this!"  
  
"That may be Ivy, but we've got a Code Red on this one. Because not  
only is Carmen here, but also Reginald V. Enge!"  
  
"Who's Reginald V. Enge?" Zack asked. "Player, access Acme's files,  
please."  
  
The window switched to a picture of Enge as he was being booked.   
  
"Reginald V. Enge used to be Acme's Numero Uno criminal  
mastermind," narrated the Chief. "Until he was finally captured in 1984 by  
Carmen Sandiego. Enge was tried and convicted on 45 counts of Grand  
Theft, 27 counts of fraud,. 15 armed robberies, and 127 counts of murder  
in various degrees. He was sentenced to 25 to life in Leavenworth  
Federal Prison with no chance of parole."  
  
"Wow," Ivy said, astonished. "Sounds like a real nice guy. Good thing  
he was taken off the streets."  
  
"WAS is right, Ivy." The Chief said. "Enge broke out of Leavenworth  
last month and hasn't been seen until now! And this is why you're being  
pulled off this case. Enge has had thirteen years to seethe about Carmen,  
and his psych profile indicates that he would DEFINITELY try to get rid of  
her. I'm not putting you two in the crossfire."  
  
"But what about Carmen, Chief?" Zack asked. "If this Enge guy is as  
vengeful as that, don't you think we ought to warn her?"  
  
"I'll worry about that when you two are safe back in San Francisco!  
So let's go, go, go!"  
  
With that the C-5 corridor opened up before them. Zack and Ivy  
approached it and entered. The blue light started to fade out, but at the  
last moment, Ivy leaped out of the corridor and back to the hotel. The C-5  
winked out.  
  
Ivy's communicator began beeping insistently, but the detective  
switched it off and put it in her pocket just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Sorry, Chief," she said as she turned back towards the hotel. "But I'm  
not about to let her get away THIS time."   
  
She began making her way to the service entrance of the hotel...  
  
***  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS DINING ROOM, 7:30 PM  
  
Carmen entered the dining room, dressed in a crimson gown she had  
purchased a few years ago in Hong Kong. She was throughly enjoying  
herself. Zack and Ivy wouldn't be allowed to bother her. The staff were  
practacally falling over each other to serve her with whatever she  
needed and she felt relaxed for the first time in a good long while.  
  
The maitre'd showed her to a table next to a picture window that  
overlooked the lavish gardens of the hotel. The sun had set a few  
minutes ago and the moon was rising over the distant hills. Carmen gave  
a small smile at the breathtaking beauty of the moonlight creeping across  
the garden. It was a gorgeous evening.  
  
When she would look back on it later, she would consider it one of the  
worst nights of her life.  
  
  
Ivy slid the passcard into the slot of the door. There was a small  
click and she opened the door. It hadn't been easy sneaking back into the  
hotel. And even harder to find out where Carmen's room was and getting  
a passcard to get in. She really wished she could contact the Chief and  
get some help, but doing that was out of the question.   
  
They would never get another chance like this. Carmen actually  
seemed to be taking a vacation and she had both Zack and Ivy thrown  
out of the hotel, which meant her guard was down. But, just in case, Ivy  
wanted to make sure that Carmen wouldn't have any tricks up her sleeve  
to help her get away this time.  
  
Ivy went through the drawers of the dresser. Nothing but Carmen's  
casual stuff, plus a few things Ivy never thought Carmen would wear. A  
thong bikini, for instance. In GREEN.   
  
The closet held a few evening gowns, some towels, Carmen's  
trademark coat and hat and her luggage.  
  
Ivy went through thew pockes and lining of the coat. Nothing. No  
gadgets, no communication devices, no remote controls. Ivy smiled.  
  
Sloppy, Carmen, she thought. Very sloppy.  
  
The luggage held nothing of interest, except a framed photograph. It  
was a picture of Carmen back when she worked for Acme. She was  
dressed in the vest and pants combo she wore back then. She was  
sharing the photo with a young man in his late-twenties dressed in jeans  
and a denim jacket. He had a wry, sardonic expression.   
  
The photo was evidently taken on a visit to Disneyland. Carmen and the  
unnamed man were lined up, Rockettes-style, with Mickey Mouse and  
Goofy. All four of them in mid-kick. Ivy smiled in spite of herself. Posing  
for a silly picture like that was something she had never envisioned  
Carmen doing.   
  
She noticed a message scrawled on the lower right corner of the  
photo.   
  
  
--TO CARMEN.  
HAPPY 24TH!   
-- LOVE, MATT.  
  
  
Matt? Why does that name sound familiar? Ivy thought. Her thoughts  
were interrupted when she heard a click and the sound of the door  
handle being turned. Ivy quickly put the photo and the suitcase back,  
closed the closet and dove under the bed.   
  
Carmen leaned back in her chair. The meal had been excellent.  
Normally she didn't eat red meat, but the prime rib had sounded too good  
to pass up. Now she arguing with the dilemma that has plagued most of  
the female of the species and a good chunk of the males since time  
began: Do I dare go for the cheesecake and spend another three hours in  
the gym working it off or not?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Carmen looked up at the huge Norweigan man who was standing  
opposite her. "Yes," she said. "Can I help you?"  
  
The man smiled. "I was wondering why a young lady as attractive as  
yourself would be dining alone. That is a crime, in my opinion."  
  
"Oh, I think you'll find that I have a great interest in crime." Carmen  
replied.   
  
"Really?" the man said. "Strange, I have an interest in illegal   
activities myself. I am in blackmail, extortion and murder, myself. What do   
you do?"  
  
"I steal monuments from various countries around the world. " Carmen  
said, perfectly straightfaced. The man threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Most amusing. Actually, I make watches. Svenson Morgensen, at your  
service, Miss--"  
  
"Doctor," Carmen corrected. "Dr. Candace Smythe. I'm a criminologist."  
She shook hands. "Would you care to sit down, Mr. Morgensen?"  
  
  
Ivy's limbs were rigid under the bed. From underneath it she saw two  
pairs of black trousered feet enter the room. One of the two men that  
entered was carrying a long ebony cane, as well as having an inturned  
foot.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you playing at, Enge?" came a voice with an  
Irish accent. Ivy's eyes widened. Enge? Oh, my God, that means that  
Carmen's-- She fought to get ahold of herself. It wouldn't do to run to  
Carmen half cocked. She needed more information.  
  
"Mr. MacInnes," came another male voice. "I have a different  
assignment for you. For which I will pay you quite handsomely."  
  
"Yeah?" MacInnes replied. "Why me?"  
  
"Because the others are close up artists." Enge replied. "This  
particular service requires a sniper. Not only that, but you have the best  
chance of success of the three of you at killing Ms. Sandiego."  
  
"Skip the flattery and get down to it."   
  
"Very well. The other two are good at their jobs, but I seriously doubt  
that they will defeat her. And as much as I would like to kill her myself, I  
am not in the best physical condition to do so. Therefore, the one chance  
option is suspended in your case. I want her dead, and I don't care how  
many shots you expend to do it!"  
  
Ivy gasped, but managed to suppress it before anyone noticed.   
  
"What about Morgensen and Pao?" MacInnes asked. "They both were  
planning on making their moves tonight. Why me and not them?"  
  
"Their antics will act as a smokescreen for your own. After being  
assaulted by two close range killers like them, she will, in all likelihood,   
be so frazzled as to assume any further attackers will also be close range.  
Ms. Sandiego has a strong aversion to violence and killing, so it should  
unnerve her to prevent her from thinking clearly. Besides, I don't want  
you to attack tonight."  
  
"You don't? Then where the bloody hell am I supposed to shoot from?  
She could be leaving tomorrow for all I know."  
  
"Not true." Enge replied. Ivy held her breath as she saw the crippled  
pair of feet step towards the bed. Every muscle tensed, ready to run if  
she was discovered.   
  
It proved to be unnecessary, as Enge lifed the mattress then dropped  
it, sending a fair amount of dust raining down on Ivy.   
  
"Like all busy women of the nineties," Enge said, returning to  
MacInnes. "Ms. Sandiego keeps a Dayplanner. She did the same with her  
notebooks too. I'm surprised she still hides these kind of things under her  
mattress, you'd think she would have learned. Ah, here we are.  
Tomorrow she intends to go shopping in the marketplace. There, my  
friend, is your location."  
  
"What about my fee?"  
  
"Rest assured that the ten million will be yours."   
  
Suddenly, Ivy felt an overwhelming urge to sneeze. She grabbed her  
nose and held her breath trying to prevent it. After a moment, her eyes  
began to water.   
  
"Now then, shall we go?" Enge asked. Through the tears, Ivy saw  
the two pairs of feet leave the area of the bed. After a moment, she  
heard the door to the room open and shut. She crawled out from under  
the bed and sneezed.  
  
Carmen the target of three assassins? She had to be warned! She  
was completely unprotected! Ivy ignored the little voice in the back of her  
head that was pointing out the fact that not ten minutes ago she had been  
searching for a way to arrest Carmen.   
  
Ivy dashed out of the room towards the elevators, in search of the  
master thief.  
  
  
A few moments later, from another room down the hall, Donald  
MacInnes and Reginald V. Enge appeared in the doorway eyeing Ivy's  
retreating figure.   
  
"Do you think she bought it?" MacInnes asked. Enge looked at his  
watch.  
  
"Hook, line...and sinker." Enge replied smiling.  
  
***  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS GARDENS, 8:47 PM   
  
Carmen strode arm in arm with Morgensen. She felt happy. It had been   
a while since she had let anyone escort her like this. It felt...good. She let   
out a sigh.   
  
"Something wrong?" Morgensen asked.   
  
"Not at all. I was just remembering...someone."   
  
"Your husband?"   
  
Carmen laughed. "No, I'm not married."   
  
"A lover, then?"   
  
Carmen looked off into the distance. "Yes..." she said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry." Morgensen said. "I appear to have touched a nerve."   
  
"No." Carmen said reassuringly. "Just a bitter memory."   
  
"He left you?"   
  
Carmen politely disenaged herself from the burly Swede and sat on   
the rim of the garden's fountain. Morgensen sat next to her.   
  
"In a way." She was being evasive now. She didn't want to think   
about it. "Although you could say that I left him."   
  
"Where is he now?"   
  
"Dead," said the master thief.   
  
"Have you ever thought about rejoining him?" Morgensen asked. His   
ornamental dagger slid soundlessly into his left hand, out of Carmen's   
vision. Carmen looked at Morgensen in shock.   
  
"I find that a rather tasteless question, Mr. Morgensen. Good evening."   
  
Carmen stood up to leave. In a blinding motion that belied his build,   
Morgensen was up and holding Carmen around the waist with his left   
hand while his right held the dagger to her throat.   
  
"It may be tasteless, but right now it would seem to be rather relevant,   
wouldn't you say, Ms. Sandiego?"   
  
Carmen swallowed out of reflex, but her emotions were nowhere   
near fear. Her face contorted into an expression of anger rarely seen by   
anyone except those few henchmen who had SERIOUSLY angered her.   
  
"I don't know who you are, or why you want to kill me," she said   
quietly. "But I can tell you this; you have picked the wrong person's   
vacation to ruin."   
  
ACME HQ, SAN FRANCISCO, 6:28 AM.   
  
"Chief, will you calm down?!" Zack said as he combed through Acme's   
files. Behind him on the oversized monitor, the Chief was his usual model   
of calmness and restraint.   
  
"CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down?! Both Carmen and Ivy are in   
danger from one of the most vidictive criminals of all time! There's   
absolutely no way we can get ahold of Ivy, and if I put in a call to the   
Athens police, that may cause Enge to act quicker! I don't know what to   
do!"   
  
"First off," Zack replied. "Look at this." The Chief moved from the main   
monitor to a smaller one next to the one Zack was looking at."  
  
"Ooooh, prison footage. You're right, Zack, Carmen and your sister   
can wait, this is MUCH more exciting." he said sarcastically.   
  
"This is the footage from Leavenworth on the night Enge broke out."   
Zack explained. "I've gone over it ten times, but Enge doesn't make a   
move."   
  
"So?" the Chief asked. "Enge managed to fake out the security   
cameras. Any one of Carmen's lackeys can do that."   
  
"ALL of them?" Zack asked. "In the most famous federal prison in the   
country? I don't think so, Chief."   
  
"Why are you so concerned about the night Enge broke out of prison   
anyway? It's not like we're going to learn anything from it. He's out, what   
more do we need?"   
  
"Because Leavenworth hasn't issued ANYTHING on Enge's breakout   
in the past two months!" Zack exclaimed. "You would think that an   
escaped convict as dangerous as Enge would result in the government   
issuing a nationwide manhunt or something. Let me try something..."   
Zack began typing furiously.   
  
"What are you doing?" the Chief asked.   
  
"I'm hacking into Leavenworth's medical files. I'm sure that in twelve   
years Enge must have had a physical or something while he was there.   
It's just a hunch I have."   
  
After a few minutes of hacking, during which the Chief mad a point   
of whistling and not looking in Zack's direction, Reginald V. Enge's   
medical file was on display.   
  
As Zack and the Chief read over it, cold dread crept over them.   
  
"This is impossible!" they both exclaimed.   
  
The file read:   
  
"November 17, 1995-- Stab wound to the heart during fight in   
exercise yard. Dead On Arrival."   
  
"This is bad, Zack. This is even worse news than I thought." the   
Chief said. Zack nodded his agreement, voicing the question that was on   
both of their minds.   
  
If the man in Athens after Carmen wasn't Reginald V. Enge, who   
was he?   
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS GARDENS, ATHENS, 8:56 PM   
  
There has never been a real scientific study on the effects of driving a   
six-inch stilletto heel into the foot of a relatively healthy human male, but a   
good case could now be made for Svenson Morgenen to be the first   
research subject.   
  
Carmen faced off with the assassin, who was now limping on his   
right foot, the lady's shoe still stuck to it by the heel. His expression was   
now anger and the knife was being held in a decidedly more threatening   
manner. Carmen kicked off her remaining shoe and stood her ground.   
  
Morgensen moved quickly, rushing in with the blade, adrenaline   
keeping him from feeling the pain in his foot. Carmen spun out of the   
way, the blade taking a portion of her skirt, en route.   
  
The master thief leaped up to the rim of the fountain. For once, she   
cursed the fact that she didn't have her coat with her. Morgensen   
dashed towards the fountain and leaped, trying to tackle her. Carmen's   
mind worked faster than it had before and at the last possible second,   
she grabbed Morgensen's outstretched hand and, using her own body   
as a counterweight, swung him into the statue of Poseidon that served   
as the fountains main body.   
  
Her calculations, however, were not quite accurate. The innertia   
caused by swinging Morgensen kept her spinning. She lost her footing   
  
She waited until her vision cleared and sat up, thoroughly annoyed.   
Her dress clung to her body and her hair resembled a thicket of black   
seaweed. Next to her, Morgensen floated, unconscious. Flipping him   
onto his back so he wouldn't drown, Carmen patted him down, looking   
for other weapons.   
  
All she found was an envelope. Carmen hauled herself out of the   
fountain, sat on the rim, and opened the envelope. The ink had run on the   
message inside but the words were still fairly clear:   
  
"Ay, thou poor ghost, while memory holds a seat   
In this distracted globe. Remember thee?   
Yea, from the table of my memory   
I'll wipe away all trivial fond records   
All saws of books, all forms, all pressures past   
That youth and observation copied there   
And thy commandment all alone shall live   
Within the book and volume of my brain   
Unmixed with baser matter. Yes, yes, by heaven.   
O most pernicious woman!"   
  
Hmmm, Carmen thought. "Hamlet." Act One, Scene Five. But why   
would an assassin be carrying around a quote from Shakespeare?   
  
"Carmen!"   
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS ROOM 527, 9:05 PM   
  
MacInnes waited paitently, assembling his rifle. The rifle was like a   
lady. She had to be treated with respect, lest she decide not to aid you.   
MacInnes was that rare breed of men who enjoyed his work. Originally   
an errand boy for the Irish Republican Army, he had dropped out when   
he discovered that a freelance assassin could make more money in six   
months than he had ever seen in his life. Indepedence was fine, but it   
didn't make you rich. And the rush you felt whenever you had killed   
someone with your own hands was better than any narcotic to be   
found.   
  
The scope was snapped on and the silencer twisted into place.   
MacInnes inserted a shell into the rifle and aimed out the window. He had   
a clear view of the gardens, all he had to do was wait.   
  
Ah, there she was by the fountain. Totally unexpecting what was   
about to befall her. Enge would be pleased and MacInnes would be ten   
million dollars richer.   
  
He pulled the trigger.   
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS GARDENS, 9:06 PM   
  
"Carmen!"   
  
Carmen looked up to see Ivy dashing towards her. She stood up as   
the detective approached.   
  
"Ivy? What's happening?'   
  
"Get out of the open!" Ivy shrieked. "There's a man called MacInnes   
aiming a rifle at--"   
  
The shot made little noise as it was fired.   
  
For her it was like slow motion. The stumbling of the body, the long fall   
as her long time adversary hit the ground. She held her breath as she   
looked at the other woman, and felt the nausea as she saw the blood   
trickling from the wound.   
  
Carmen dashed across the courtyard to Ivy's fallen form. The bullet   
had entered her back and she had fallen forward on her face. Carmen   
got down and turned Ivy over, cradling the detective's head in her lap.   
Ivy's breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. Carmen felt for   
a pulse. It was faint.   
  
"Ivy?" Carmen asked, on the verge of hysteria. "Ivy, come on. Wake   
up." Ivy made no response. Carmen began to panic.   
  
"Ivy, don't you dare die on me!" she demanded. "I lost Matt and I'm not   
about to lose you, too! Zack and the Chief would never forgive me. Wake   
up!"   
  
Carmen lightly slapped Ivy's cheeks. The green eyes opened slightly.   
  
"Carmen..." Ivy wheezed. Carmen held Ivy closer.   
  
"It's all right, Ivy." she soothed. "I'm here. I'll get you help. Just relax.   
Don't move unless you have to."   
  
"...Enge..." Ivy whispered. "It's...Enge..."   
  
Carmen's eyes widened then she regained her composure. "I'll worry   
about that later. Now, I need to get you to a hospital. I'll have them bring   
my car around."   
  
Ivy shook her head, then reached into the pocket of her jacket and   
dropped her communicator in Carmen's hand. "...C-5..." she murmured   
before lapsing back into unconsciousness.   
  
Carmen switched the communicator on. Instantly the pink window   
appeared along with the Chief.   
  
"It's about time, Ivy. Do you know how worried--OH, MY GOD!   
Carmen, have you gone completely insane?!"   
  
"It isn't me, Chief." Carmen said. "I'll explain later. Right now, Ivy needs   
a doctor. Player, C-5 us to the nearest emergency room. Now!"   
  
***  
  
ATHENS GENERAL HOSPITAL, 3:15 AM   
  
Ivy lay in the hospital bed, still unconscious. Across the room, Zack   
dozed uncomfortably in a chair. He had C-5ed to the hospital just after   
Carmen had contacted the Chief. The Chief himself was working on   
getting their parents clearance to use the C-5 themselves to get here, but   
some of the higher ups at Acme were being stubborn.   
  
As time progressed, the door to the hospital room opened with a faint   
click. Zack stirred but did not move. The door opened partway and   
Carmen Sandiego stepped in, dressed in green surgical scrubs and a   
white lab coat. Her hair was tied back and she wore a pair of glasses to   
complete the disguise.   
  
She closed the door behind her and smiled at Zack's sleeping form. Her   
smile faded as she looked over at Ivy. The only sound in the room came   
from the heart monitor next to the bed. It emitted beeps at regular intervals   
indicating Ivy was in stable condition, though she wouldn't be going   
anywhere for a few days.   
  
The master thief knelt down beside the bed and gently brished an   
errant lock of Ivy's hair away from the sleeping girl's face. It was   
amazing, Ivy was always so angry when she was awake, but asleep   
she was at peace. Peace with herself and the world.   
  
Unlike me. Carmen thought ruefully. She had known that life would   
never be the same again after she became a thief, that maybe she would   
never know peace again until she died.   
  
But I've always laughed at death. I've cheated the Grim Reaper so   
many times. I've never been afraid of him. But now...   
  
Now it was different. Now Zack and Ivy had been drawn into the   
crossfire. Someone was out to kill her and they didn't care who got in the   
way. Despite being stable, Carmen feared that Ivy would take a turn for   
the worse. If the young detective died, she honestly didn't know what   
she would do.   
  
She briefly flashed back to her younger days at the Golden Gate Girls   
School. She had been tough and resillient even then, only telling her fears   
to Miss Abernathy, the headmistress. She remembered what Miss   
Abernathy had recommended she do when her fears threatened to   
overwhelm her.   
  
Carmen clasped her hands together, bowed her head and began to   
pray.   
  
Lord, she prayed. I know that I am not the most religious of people   
and I know that I have repeatedly broken one of Your commandments, but   
if you would answer my prayers this once, I would be eternally grateful.   
Please...watch over Ivy and Zack. Keep them from any further harm.   
This is my problem and I don't want to see them hurt anymore. Keep them   
safe...and forgive me for what I have to do now. Amen.   
  
Carmen stood and looked down at Ivy.   
  
"I'll get him." she said. "I'll get him for both of us, Ivy."   
  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS GARDENS, 3:30 AM   
  
MacInnes waited, smoking a cigarette. Where was he? He'd done the   
job, and all he wanted was to get out of town, before people started   
asking questions.   
  
He didn't have long to wait. After a few minutes, Enge stepped out of   
the shadows. He was carrying a silver briefcase in his free hand.   
  
"About bloody time." MacInnes snapped. "I feel like a clay pigeon out   
here. The sooner I'm on a plane to Barbados, the better."   
  
"Quite," Enge said handing over the briefcase. "Did you leave the   
envelope where I told you?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. She'll find it if she comes back."   
  
"She will. She won't be able to resist."   
  
"Yeah, well, great. Where's my money? I shot the detective like you   
wanted. If she isn't dead, she won't be going anywhere for a while."   
  
"Nice to see you care so much about your fellow man." Enge said,   
passing over the briefcase. "And people say there are no humanitarians   
in your line of work."   
  
MacInnes didn't reply. He popped the latches on the case and opened   
it, anticipation glowing in his eyes.   
  
The glow quickly faded at the sight of the ten million dollars in Monopoly   
money that was in the case. The assassin threw the case back at Enge.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" he demanded. "I thought you were going to play   
straight with me, Enge!"  
  
"My dear Mr. MacInnes," Enge chortled. "If you truly knew anything   
about me you would know--" He snapped his fingers.   
  
Instantly, Ling Pao leaped from her hiding place in the tree above   
MacInnes, tackled him to the ground and snapped his neck. The Irish   
marksman when limp instantly.   
  
"--That I don't 'play' at all." He turned to Ling Pao. "Excellent work, my   
dear."   
Ling Pao smiled slyly and walked over to Enge.   
  
"Anything for you, my love." she said. Enge threw an arm around her   
waist and pulled her close, their lips meeting en route.   
  
"And now, there's only one last thing to do. Take care of that woman   
who ruined my life!" Enge said after they separated. "You know what to   
do."   
  
Ling Pao nodded and vanished into the shadows.   
  
CARMEN SANDIEGO'S HOTEL ROOM, 3:36 AM   
  
Carmen unlocked the door to her hotel room and entered. She closed   
the door behind her and sighed in exhaustion.   
  
As she stepped into the main room, she discovered an envelope sitting   
innocently on her bed. She frowned and opened the envelope.   
  
Inside was another Shakespearean quote:   
  
"You'll ask me why I rather choose to have   
A weight of carrion flesh than to receive   
Three thousand ducats. I'll not answer that,   
But say it is my humour. Is it answered?   
What if my house be troubled with a rat,   
And I be pleased to give ten thousand ducats   
To have it baned? What are you answered yet?...   
...So I can give no reason, nor I will not,   
More than a lodged hate and a certain loathing   
I bear Antonio, that I follow thus   
A losing suit against him. Are you answered?"   
  
Carmen pondered the note for a few moments.   
  
"The Merchant of Venice" Act 4, Scene 1. she deduced. But some   
of the speech is missing.   
  
Tossing the lab coat onto the bed, Carmen retrieved the first note she   
had taken off of Morgensen and compared the two. Obviously, both were   
meant for her. Someone was trying to send her a message with these   
notes.   
Ivy had mentioned Enge's name before she passed out. But that was   
impossible. Reginald V. Enge was dead, she had attended the funeral   
herself. But someone was going to great pains to impersonate him. The   
Chief had told her in the C-5 corridor that Acme recieved a hot tip that   
Enge had broken out last month, and was headed here, to Athens.   
  
But no one knew she was going to Athens except her henchmen   
and...That was it.   
  
Carmen went to her closet and reached up to the highest shelf,   
retrieveing a laptop computer. Plugging the adapter into the phone jack,   
she logged on and activated the vidphone link to the Paris headquarters.   
  
Frank M. Poster answered.   
  
"Carmen! What's up? I thought you were on vacation."   
  
"I was, but things have changed, Frank. Someone is trying to kill me.   
Where's Touris?"   
  
The master of disguise shrugged. "I don't know. The last anyone heard   
of him was just before you left. He recieved a letter and bolted out of   
here like the devil himself was on his heels."   
  
"You don't know how close you are, Frank." Carmen replied under her   
breath. Aloud she said, "If you see Touris, tell him that as soon as I get   
back, I want to see him in my office at the main headquarters no later than   
9:00AM the next day. Pass the word along to the rest of the hideouts,   
won't you?"   
  
"Gotcha. When will you be back?"   
  
"Not sure. The vacation's over, but I've got some business to attend to   
here in Athens before I head back."   
  
"Okay. Anything else?"   
  
"Yes, send a message to the staff at the house. Tell them to send me   
the black box under my bed. Overnight delivery. I'm using the Candace   
Smythe identity."   
  
"Done."   
  
"Thanks, Frank. Carmen out."   
  
Carmen disconnected, stood up and went out onto the balcony. She   
looked at the lights coming from the nearby beach and the gardens   
below. Somewhere out there was the man who had threatened her life,   
turned her henchmen and nearly killed someone close to her. That was   
inexcusable.   
  
Carmen had a very reasonable temperment, but her unknown   
adversary had seriously pushed her limits. There was no way that   
Carmen would let him escape her.   
  
And when she caught him, there would be hell to pay.   
  
***  
  
CARMEN SANDIEGO'S HOTEL ROOM, 5:15 AM  
  
Carmen came out of the bathroom, dressed in a red silk robe, a twoel  
wrapped around her hair. She went to the closet and began to dress,  
her mind racing, trying to put together what she knew.  
  
Fact #1-- Someone had hired three professional assassins to kill her. A  
quick hack into the front desk's computer records confirmed three new  
guests checking in the previous afternoon. Morgensen, the man who had  
attacked her in the gardens. A man named MacInnes and a woman  
whose name filled Carmen with cold dread. Ling Pao.   
  
Carmen knew quite a bit about Ling Pao. She was the daughter of Lu  
Pao, an international smuggler who did quite a bit of business with  
Reginald Enge. Rumor had it that they were lovers, but Carmen knew this  
to be false. Enge was a married man with a son. Whatever his faults, he  
never cheated on his wife. June, that was her name. She and her son  
were enrolled in the Federal Witness Protection Program after she  
testified against Enge. Carmen hadn't seen them in twelve years.   
  
Fact #2-- Ivy had said Enge's name just before she passed out. After  
talking in secret with Zack, Carmen confirmed what she had known for a  
while. Reginald Enge couldn't be here at the Hotel Olympus. He had died  
in prison in 1995. Which meant that someone was going to a lot of trouble  
to impersonate her old adversary.  
  
Fact #3-- After crosschecking with Acme and Interpol's databases,  
she had discovered that Svenson Morgensen, and Donald MacInnes  
were two of the best freelance assassins to be found. They and Ling  
Pao had checked in as guests of a R. Edward Erring. A transparent  
disguise if one knew how to look at it. R. "Ed" Erring or, by applying a  
Cockney accent to it, Red Herring. A traditional ruse or false clue.  
  
Fact #4-- Her unknown adversary was trying to send her a message  
with the mysterious Shakespeare quotes both Morgensen and, she  
guessed, MacInnes had left for her.   
  
Fact #5-- Morgensen had been arrested, and MacInnes was nowhere  
to be found, which meant he was probably on a plane out of Greece by  
now. That left only Ling Pao and the enigmatic R. Edward Erring  
somewhere on the grounds.  
  
Fact #6-- With Ling Pao still on the loose, Carmen was still in danger.  
  
Carmen finished dressing, then reached into the closet, withdrew her  
trademark coat and hat, and put them on. She then looked at the black  
box that had been delivered to her room. She popped the latches on the  
box.   
  
Inside, nestled in foam rubber, was a 9mm pistol and clip. She had  
bought it shortly after leaving Acme, but she had never used it, nor had  
she intended to. It was meant for an emergency.  
  
Her assailent matched that description perfectly. She checked the clip  
and slid it home. She then placed the gun into an inside pocket of her  
jacket. She wouldn't use it if she could help it, but she definitely did not  
want to be caught unprepared.  
  
She looked herself over in the mirror, her face a hard impassive mask.  
Attacking Ivy had been an act of war. One that Carmen would fight until  
the very end.  
  
  
  
ATHENS GENERAL HOSPITAL, 5:30 AM  
  
"Zack..." Ivy mumbled, opening her eyes. Zack, having woken up from  
a stiff neck a few minutes earlier came over to his sister.  
  
"Ivy?" he asked. He took his sister's hand. "Relax, everything is going  
to be fine. The Chief's trying to get Mom and Dad C-5 clearance to get  
them here so they don't have to fly."  
  
"My shoulder hurts." Ivy said through the haze that most hospitals  
keep their patients in.   
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Zack said. "That's where you got shot."  
  
"What happened to Carmen? Is she okay?"  
  
"I talked to her just before the police showed up, she said she was  
going back to the hotel."  
  
"She can't!" Ivy said loudly. "That's where Enge is! She'll be killed!"  
  
"It's okay, Ivy." Zack said soothingly, trying to calm her down. "It isn't  
Enge. It can't be Enge."  
  
"What?"  
  
Zack told Ivy about the discovery he and the Chief had made. Ivy  
listened intently, each fact bringing her alertness back. By the time Zack  
finished, she was wide awake.  
  
"So, if it isn't Enge at the hotel? Who is it? Another old adversary of  
Carmen's?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ive." Zack said. "Yeah, there's been a lot of them  
lately; Maelstrom, Lee Jordan, Marco Kane...but this feels different. I think  
that this guy is connected to Enge somehow. Getting revenge on his  
behalf."  
  
"If that's true, we need to figure out who it is." Ivy replied. "We may be  
on opposite sides of the law, but I don't want to see Carmen dead.  
You've got to get back to the hotel and find her."   
  
"Right, you think the Chief or Mom and Dad are going to be happy  
about that?"  
  
"This is more important, Zack!" Ivy insisted. "I have a horrible feeling  
that Carmen is in over her head. She'll need all the help she can get!"  
  
"All right, all right, sis. I'll go, but you stay here. You need rest.  
Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Ivy said reluctantly. "But, Zack, be careful."  
  
"I will." Zack's normally vibrant expression was somber. The two of  
them had realized the stakes they were playing for.  
  
"Player, C-5 me back to the Hotel Olympus." Zack requested. A flash  
of blue light later and he was gone.  
  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS GARDENS, 5:30 AM  
  
Carmen walked out into the gardens of the hotel. She hoped to find  
more clues here. Clues as to who her mystery adversary was. She  
could have hacked back into the hotel's computer records and gotten a  
room number, but she didn't want to risk an unwanted confrontation.   
  
As she walked down the cobblestone pathway winding through the  
gardens, she scanned the area, all her senses on the alert. Her keen  
eyesight spotted something half hidden under a shrub, barely visible in  
the moonlight.  
  
She knelt down next to the shrub. It looked like a pair of legs. She  
pawed her way through the shrubbery. She then inhaled sharply.  
She had found Donald MacInnes, dead. His head twisted at an  
unnatural angle. Carmen fought to keep from retching, focusing instead  
on the silver breifcase next to the body.  
  
She opened it up, finding piles of Monopoly money and an envelope.  
  
Looks like you've been paid in full, MacInnes. thought the master  
theif. She picked up the envelope, already guessing what was inside.  
  
She wasn't disappointed;  
  
" ...Make no mistake, I am not Licio  
Nor a musician as I pretend to be  
But one who scorn to live in this disguise  
Know, sir, that I am called Hortensio."  
  
"The Taming of the Shrew", Act 3, scene two. Carmen placed.  
But why--? Suddenly, an idea struck her. She reached into her pocket  
and withdrew the other two quotations and compared them with the  
third.  
  
Of course, it all makes sense! I've got him!  
  
At that moment, someone kicked her rather hard in the back.  
  
  
The C-5 dropped Zack on the other side of the gardens.  
  
"Carmen?" he called quietly. He looked around. A small ornamental  
stream ran through this part of the gardens. The lights had been turned  
off this late at night, but Zack could see a figure standing on the bridge  
that crossed the stream in the distance. It was wearing the unmistakable  
outline of an overcoat and hat. Zack moved quickly through the gardens,  
reaching a figure.  
  
"Carmen, boy am I glad to--" the young detective was cut off by the  
fact that the figure waiting for him was male and holding a gun on him.  
  
"Well, well," Enge said, strolling up to Zack. "Looks like a I get an extra  
bit of leverage on Carmen that I didn't expect. Now, get your hands up."  
  
Zack raised his hands. Enge unstrapped the communicator from the  
detective's wrist. He then prodded Zack with the barrel of the gun.   
  
"Move."  
  
  
Carmen rolled with the kick and sprung to her feet on the other side of  
the shurbbery. Across from her Ling Pao sneered.  
  
"Ling Pao, I presume." Carmen said.  
  
"Oh, yes." Pao replied. She leaped into the air, delivering a flying kick  
that caught Carmen on the shoulder. Carmen spun around, nearly losing  
her balance. Ling Pao continued mercilessly, delivering a blow to  
Carmen's kidneys. Carmen cried out in pain and fought to keep from  
collapsing. She turned in time to see Ling Pao's fist coming toward her.  
The thief caught the assassin's hand and using the momentum behind it,  
flipped the Shanghai Mistress over her shoulder.   
  
Ling Pao kippuped to her feet, as Carmen went into a fighting stance.  
The two women began trading a series of blows, each being neatly  
deflected by the other.   
  
Carmen dropped, and executed a foot sweep that knocked the  
assassin down. She came closer to grab her assailent, but Pao  
responded with a swift kick to Carmen's midsection. Stars of pain  
appeared before Carmen's eyes as she was knocked onto her back.   
  
Pao got to her feet and kneeled over Carmen, she paulled her arm  
back, fingers extended, intending to deal the killing blow.  
  
"NO!" cried a male voice. Both Ling Pao and Carmen turned their heads  
to see who had spoken. Carmen stared through the haze of pain at the  
sight of Reginald V. Enge coming towards them, holding Zack at  
gunpoint.  
  
"No..." Carmen mumbled.   
  
"Don't kill her yet, my dear." Enge said joing the two of them. "That's a  
privilege I want for myself. Ling Pao smiled evilly and got off Carmen.  
Enge raised the pistol he was holding and slammed it against the base of  
Zack's skull. The young genius's eyes rolled up into his head and he  
collapsed on the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Zack!" Carmen cried, crawling over to his slumped form. She felt for a  
pulse. It was strong.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about the detective, Carmen." Enge's shadow  
passed over her. "You'll soon be joining him."   
  
The last thing Carmen remembered seeing was Enge's foot coming  
dangerously close to her face.  
  
"Come on, wake up. I want you to be conscious for this."  
  
The sound of Enge's irritated voice brought Carmen out of her  
enforced sleep. She shook her head and raised it.  
  
She and Zack were tied to chairs in one of the hotel's suites. Enge  
stood before them, his coat and hat tossed onto a nearby chair. Ling Pao  
was nowhere to be seen. Carmen also noticed that her coat, hat and  
shoes were gone.  
  
"Ah, good. You're both awake." Enge said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Zack demanded.  
  
"Well, that depends on Carmen.. Enge answered. "You see, I've been  
leaving her clues as to what's really been going on. If she's managed to  
figure them out, at least one of you stands a chance of getting out of  
here alive." Enge strode over to Carmen and knelt before her.  
  
"Well, my dear? You have recieved three Shakespearean quotes, all  
of which have to do with the truth of the matter. Let's see if your  
detective skills have diminished since we last met."  
  
Carmen frowned at their captor, studying his face. The two of them  
stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.  
  
"Well?" Enge demanded. Carmen looked up at him cooly.  
  
"You seemed to have inherited your father's impaitence as well as  
his looks, Anthony." she said. Enge and Zack looked at her, surprise  
clearly evident on their faces.  
  
"Did you say 'father?'" Zack asked. Carmen smiled the smile that had  
long been the bane of the Enge family.  
  
"Yes, Zack. Say hello to Anthony Enge, Reginald Enge's only child."  
  
Enge snarled, then reached behind him. Zack and Carmen tensed, but  
Enge only produced a wet towel. He rubbed the theatrical makeup off,  
revealing a much younger face in it's mid-twenties.  
  
"So, how long did it take you to figure it out?" the now-revealed  
Anthony asked.   
  
"Actually, I wasn't sure until I just looked at you now. I suspected  
when I found the last quote from "The Taming of the Shrew." That quote  
was by Hortensio, who disguised himself in order to woo Baptista's  
daughter Bianca. The second was from "The Merchant of Venice"  
spoken by Shylock. That play has to deal with an unpaid debt that  
Shylock attempts to collect on, wanting a pound of flesh rather than the  
money he loaned out. But those two were meaningless without the first  
quote from "Hamlet," which, as every high school student knows, is  
about a son's pledge to avenge the death of his father. So put together  
an unpaid debt of which a part is a pound of flesh, plus a disguise, plus  
a son's pledge to avenge his father and you get the son of one of my  
worst enemy's out to kill me for putting his father in prison, disguising  
himself as his father in order to put me and anyone else who got  
involved in the case off guard.  
  
"But what you didn't count on was the fact that I knew Reginald had  
died in prison, Anthony, and that your clues were almost unnecessary."  
  
Anthony stared at Carmen, then began to clap his hands slowly.  
  
"Brava, Carmen, brava. You're right, of course. I've underestimated  
you. But, allow me to fill you in on the whole picture.   
  
"If you recall, I was only twelve years old when my mother testified  
against my father and we were sent into exile. I hated you then. You and  
my mother had taken my father away from me. If I had been younger,  
maybe I would have forgotten about it. But I didn't. I vowed that I would  
find a way to pay you back for what you did to me. I broke the rules and  
sent letters to my father in prison. He always answered them. No matter  
what he may have done, Carmen, he loved his family. He loved me.   
  
"I kept him up to date on all the events in my life. In return, he told me  
where I could find his hidden bank accounts. For my high school  
graduation, where other fathers might have given their sons a car, my  
father gave me a list of his connections throughout the world. His entire  
criminal network, including those who had betrayed him and gone to  
work for you, Carmen. That was how I met Ling and we fell in love.  
  
"Two years ago, I graduated from college. His final gift to me was to  
tell me everything he could about you. He told me to begin planning his  
revenge. He was preparing to break out of prison and together we  
would destroy you for ruining our lives.  
  
"A year later, everything was in place. Ling had managed to help me  
track down Morgensen and MacInnes, two of the best. Then, word got  
back to me that my father was dead..."  
  
Anthony had turned his back to them as he was talking. Carmen  
shifted her right arm. Out of the rolled up sleeve of her turtleneck, a small  
razor knife slid out of it's hiding place and into her hand. Carmen  
extended the blade and began working on the ropes that held her.  
  
Suddenly, Anthony swung back around, anger creasing his face.  
"My father was DEAD! And it was your fault! If you hadn't captured him,  
he wouldn't have gotten into that fight and he wouldn't have died! I  
vowed then and there that I would make you pay, Carmen. I would take  
away everything you were. It took me another two years, but I've done  
it. Now I have you exactly where I want you."  
  
Carmen looked up at him. Although her face was non-expressive,  
her heart was racing. Anthony had quite clearly gone off the deep end.  
"So, you have me." she said in a bored tone. "Now, I'm sure you'll want  
to kill me and somehow your life will be complete once more. Fine. I'm  
ready to die, Anthony. But let Zack go, he has nothing to do with this."  
  
Anthony threw his head back and laughed. "On the contrary, my  
dear Carmen, he has EVERYTHING to do with this. You see, I don't want  
to kill you."  
  
"What?" Carmen was genuinely surprised. She continued sawing  
through the ropes. Almost there.  
  
"No, I have a much more satisfactory revenge in store for you. You  
see, Carmen, I still intend to take everything away from you. As Dr.  
Maelstrom once said, I intend to destroy your reputation. But I'm also  
going to take away V.I.L.E., Acme and your freedom."  
  
"And how are you gonna do that?" Zack asked. Anthony turned to  
him.  
  
"Easily, my young friend. You see, Carmen Sandiego is about to go to  
prison for the murder of the two Acme detectives that have been on her  
trail for the past three years. And with her rotting in prison for the rest of  
her life, quite possibly on death row, I'll be in a prime position to move in  
and take over V.I.L.E."  
  
Carmen stared wide eyed. She was, for once, speechless. Enge  
smiled gleefully at her. It was a hideous sight.  
  
"At this very moment, Ling Pao is at the Athens General Hospital  
waiting for the clock to reach 6:27 AM, which, if you remember  
Carmen--"  
  
"--was the exact same time I put your father under arrest." Carmen  
finished. "You're insane."  
  
"Not insane, enraged. There's a difference." Anthony answered. "It is  
now 6:25. In two minutes time, Ivy will be dead, and so, my young friend,  
will you. You see, Carmen has a nasty little secret she really didn't want  
anyone to know about." Carmen felt sick to sher stomach as Anthony  
produced her pistol. "So, Zachary, you tell me who the public is going to  
believe when the report comes back that you were shot with Carmen's  
gun, hmmm?" He began to laugh.  
  
"NO!" Zack cried. He struggled to get loose, succeeding only in falling  
over backwards. Enge leaned over him, pistol at the ready.  
  
"Awww, did you hurt yourself?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I'm about to hurt you." Carmen said. Enge looked at her in time  
to see her break free from her bonds. Carmen, incensed, charged  
Anthony. The two of them tumbled to the floor. Enge struggled to reach  
his pistol as Carmen reached into his pocket for Zack's communicator.  
She found it and tossed it to Zack.   
  
Anthony snarled and punched Carmen in the jaw, causing her to roll  
off him. Anthony grabbed the pistol and pointed it at her. Carmen rolled  
out of the way as the shot thudded into the carpet. She grabbed the  
chair she had previously been imprisoned in and tossed it at Anthony.  
The chair connected with the psychotic offspring. The pistol went flying  
out the open balcony doors. Anthony snarled and shoved past Carmen,  
dashing out the door of the room, limping all the way.  
  
Carmen quckly snatched up her knife and freed Zack. "Get to the  
hospital!" she ordered. "Save Ivy!" Zack nodded and activated the C-5,  
vanishing through the portal.  
  
Carmen got to her feet and ran after Anthony.  
  
  
ATHENS GENERAL HOSPITAL, 6:26 AM  
  
A woman dressed in a red trenchcoat and floppy brimmed hat crept  
into Ivy's room. She strode silently to the side of the bed. The red headed  
detective was in the deepest stage of REM sleep. Ling Pao checked her  
watch. One more minute. Anthony had been very specific about the time.  
  
She placed one hand on Ivy's chin and onther on her forehead. One  
quick jerk and it would all be over. The alarm on her watch went off, her  
muscles tensed...  
  
And Zack popped into existence just above her and landed on her  
with a resounding crash, startling Ivy awake. Zack reached into his  
pocket and placed a pair of Acme Megacuffs on her wrists.  
  
"Zack?" Ivy said. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just saved your life, thank you very much!" Zack said smugly. He  
yanked the hat off. "Meet Ling Pao, Anthony Enge's partner in crime."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'll explain later, sis." Zack said. "I just hope Carmen's doing okay with  
Enge."  
  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS ROOF, 6:30 AM  
  
Carmen burst through the roof access door. According to several  
terrifed housekeepers, Anthony had come this way. She scanned the  
roof, looking for him.  
  
"Anthony!" she called. "Come out! It's over! Your plans are a bust!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Carmen cried out just as she saw Anthony leap from the top of the  
roof access, a knife in his hand. He tackled her to the ground, crushing  
the wind from her lungs. Carmen struggled for breath, feeling Anthony's  
weight on her back, his hand yanking her head back by her hair, aware  
of the knife getting dangerously close to her throat.  
  
"Now, you will get what you should have gotten thirteen years  
ago." Anthony began to laugh. The weird twisted laughter the terminally  
insane have. The knife came closer. Carmen gritted her teeth, and  
pushed with both her elbows.   
  
Her adrenaline assisted muscles flipped the two of them over.  
Carmen crawled off Anthony and attempted to get to her feet, but the  
psychopath threw himself on top of her. They were now lying face to  
face, Anthony on top, giggling like a maniac. Both dangerously close to  
the edge of the building.  
  
"I told you..." he laughed. "You'll get yours."  
  
"And so will you!" Carmen responded. In a flash, one of her legs shot  
up , nailing Anthony in the crotch, but with such force that it caused him  
to flip over her...  
  
right off the edge!  
  
"ANTHONY!" Carmen cried. She scrabbled to the edge of the roof.  
Anthony was hanging on by one hand.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Carmen said. Anthony spit at her.  
  
"Damn it, Anthony, I'm trying to save you!"   
  
"Save yourself, Carmen!" Anthony's other hand, still holding the knife  
swept up, attempting to gouge her face. Carmen instinctively backed  
away from the edge of the roof.  
  
Time slowed to a crawl. Anthony's wild swing with his free hand  
had shifted his weight wildly. Carmen could only watch as his other  
hand, unable to cope with the sudden change, let go of the roof. Carmen  
listened to Anthony's scream. It was cut off a few seconds later with a  
sickening crunch.  
  
Carmen stared for a moment in shock, then she buried her face in her  
hands and began to cry.  
  
  
HOTEL OLYMPUS LOBBY, NOON.  
  
Zack and the Chief finished speaking to the investigating officer and  
the manager of the hotel.   
  
"How's Ivy?" The Chief asked.  
  
"The doctor said she'd be able to go home the day after tomorrow."  
Zack answered. "She's driving the staff nuts with her attitude. It think  
she's got cabin fever. Mom and Dad are thinking that detective work is  
too dangerous for us."  
  
"Don't worry about them," the Chief said. "I'll talk to 'em and get them  
back on our side."  
  
"What happened to Carmen? I went up to the roof and to her room,  
but she was gone. Ivy and I wanted to make sure she was okay."  
  
"No one seems to know." the Chief answered. "According to the  
manager, the bill for Dr. Candace Smythe was paid in full at seven this  
morning. No one has seen her since last night."  
  
A uniformed messenger came up to them. He handed Zack an  
envelope. Zack signed for the delivery and opened the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" the Chief asked.  
  
"It's from Carmen." Zack said, holding the letter up.  
  
Zack,  
  
Just a note to let you know that I'm okay. I'm glad to see that  
you managed to stop Ling Pao in time.  
  
Revenge is a terrible thing. It robs many people of their humanity  
and embitters them to the point of madness. Anthony Enge thought that  
by honoring his father's memory, he was recieving his salvation. Instead,  
it lead to his destruction. While I realize it was self-defense, I still can't  
help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to him. I'm going  
away for a while to sort things out. I think what I need most after this  
vacation is a good long rest.  
  
Sincerely,   
Carmen."  
  
"Do you think she'll ever get over this, Chief?"   
  
"I don't know, Zack. I just don't know."  
  
  
THANKSGIVING DAY, 1997  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Carmen Sandiego steals Plymouth  
Rock! Acme Detectives on the case!"  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
